deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kano
Kano is a character from NetherRealm Studios' video game series, Mortal Kombat. He is a member of the Black Dragon clan. He made a cameo appearance in the Death Battle! episode, Cammy vs Sonya. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kano vs Bryan Fury (Abandoned) * Negan VS Kano * The Sniper vs Kano * The Winter Soldier vs Kano * Wolf vs Kano With the Mortal Kombat-verse * Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat With the Outworlders * Outworlders vs Mutants Possible Opponents * Balrog (Street Fighter) * Captain Boomerang (DC Comics) * Cyborg (DC Comics) * Drax the Destroyer (Marvel) * Genos (One Punch Man) * Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) * Mcleach (Disney) * Mordin Solus (Mass Effect) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 200 lbs *Occupation: Criminal mastermind of the Black Dragon clan *Has two cybernetic implants: one for his right eye and one for his heart Weapons *Throwing knife *Butterfly knife *Retractable elbow blades *Hand grenades *Eye laser *WMD hand cannon capable of razing more than half of Kintaro's army of Shokan and Oni Warlords Moveset *Kano Ball (Upward and Airball) *Blade Throw/Knife Toss *Blade Slice *Choke *Eye Burst (Upward Laser) *Inner Rage *Kounter (High and Low) *Rib Strike *Power Slam *Stomach Ache *Black Market *Ear to Ear *Burner *Big Boom *Miss Me? *Woodchipper Fatalities *Heart Rip *Deadly Roundhouse *Eye Laser *Skeleton Rip *Organ Donor *Knife Toss *Flip Stomp *Heartbreak *Eat Your Heart Out *Head Case *Knife To Meet You Feats *Can casually throw a full grown human being, Johnny Cage, for instance *Able to keep fighting after getting his skull fractured, eye punctured, smashed into a window and getting slammed into a door by Kotal Kahn *Is able to keep up with Mavado's speed, a guy who could dodge bullets coming from 2 automatic machine guns. *Survives getting backstabbed (literally) by Kotal Kahn *Survives getting slammed into a stone pillar by a possessed Sub-Zero, whose abilities were increased exponentially during that time *Escapes a chair that he was tied to with bricks on his feet while underwater, and breaks said bricks *Exerts enough pressure to squash a human head into bits in his brutality *His eye beam makes a hole in a Red Dragon mercenary's head *Has some impressive technology, including an arm device that allows Kano to disguise as an Outworlder *Exerts enough force to pull out an enemy's entire skeleton *Cybernetic eye is strong enough to prevent a bullet going to his head *Drives a motorcycle up a moving van *Dodges a blast from red barrels *Survives getting his eye implant ripped off by possessed Sub-Zero *Survives getting thrown through a wall by Kung Lao *Destroyed more than half of Kintaro's army with a WMD that left very few survivors Gallery MKX_Kano_Render1.png|Kano as he appears in Mortal Kombat X Kano (MKVDCU).jpg|Kano in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Kanoversus.png Kano-r.gif Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Assassin Category:Australian Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters